


Shock Therapy

by kukolha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Past Sexual Assault, Short One Shot, it's hinted at but it's there, nobodies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukolha/pseuds/kukolha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Axel pined over having a heart disturbed her. Hearts were something doomed from the start, having one would be	 like having a ticking time bomb in her chest.<br/>She preferred her bombs on the outside, where she could watch them and revel in their destructive aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock Therapy

She’s a circuit board, wires and static snaps between pearly white teeth. Being heartless is a wonderful gift, it’s so much easier to switch off emotions when she doesn’t want to feel anything but pleasure and satisfaction, a blessing she lacked when she was a Somebody.

What a boring and frightening little existence that would have been.

She can’t remember what she was before waking without a heart, but she could care less anymore. She adores who she is now; a thin bolt of lighting, bright, bold, with the strength to burn a man alive at that bat of an eye. She kisses the knives between her fingers for luck, that they’ll help keep the only person she cares about safe, though she never doubts her own safety anymore.

She beyond grateful that she lives without a beating weight behind her breasts.

The way Axel pined over having a heart disturbed her. Hearts were something doomed from the start, having one would be like having a ticking time bomb in her chest.

She preferred her bombs on the outside, where she could watch them and revel in their destructive aftermath.

She did not like being on the losing side, the bloodied side, the side that felt dread when walking alone in the dark.

She didn’t have to fear anything with electricity in her veins.

She’s queen.

She’s victory.

She’s revenge.

She didn’t need a beating heart to tell her that living with power was so much more satisfying than living with love or fear. She smiles, laughter crackling from her lungs like thunder-locked clouds.

Being heartless, being fearless, is a wonderful gift.


End file.
